Our Wedding
by IsTheFireCatching
Summary: Sequel to 'My Proposal'. This was a request, from one of my reviewers. If the Wedding actually took place, what would it be like? The vows, who wrote them? Where they truly spoken? Who was invited to this wedding, what was it like? Peeta/Katniss fluff :D This started as a 'one shot' but I might continue it later on (: We shall see! Enjoy reading ;) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody!  
On a review posted on 'My Proposal', I was asked if I could write the wedding by 'Vampirevampirevampire'.  
So, here it is!  
I am over the moon that I was asked to write it, I am still in shock...**

My beta-HungerGamesLoverr- Thank you for editing this as well as my other fanfics! :D It really is appreciated :D  
She is amazing, check her out :) 

**I guess this is how I imagined the -Capitol- wedding, if it actually happened! :D  
-Why not check out 'My Proposal' first, that way it won't just be a random wedding? You don't need to read it, just a suggestion :D **

***Peeta's POV***

Will we ever stop being pieces in their games?  
Never did I expect the wedding to happen so soon, we had only been back in District 12 for a week. They must all be hungry for a show, with the next games being 5 months away.

Portia is currently dragging me through Snow's large mansion. As stayed here last night, while Katniss stayed in our District quarters.

_"It's bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride before the Wedding."_ I can hear shrill voice scolding us, with our pre-planned sleeping arrangements. It's not my fault we get nightmares, it's not my fault Katniss is the only one who can get through it me. So, why do I always feel like I'm the one to blame.

Various people start talking to me, but I don't hear a word their saying. Thankfully Portia is on the ball, and links it to both nerves and excitement.

"Eh, Peeta?" She says, pulling me to the side of the corridor and snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just can't think strait.." I whisper, keeping my voice low so none of the surrounding people will hear.

"I know, when you pictured your wedding day, I bet this isn't what you imagined. " She whispers back, rubbing her hands up and down my arms, trying to calm my ever increasing nerves.

"You could say that."

"Well, maybe this will help." She says, taking my hand and pulling me into a side room. Silently following her through many twist and turns we reach a stair case. After pulling me up the few stairs, she opens an overly large door.

"Maybe this will help." Portia steps aside, and I see rows of chairs under a roofless canopy. There is a wooden frame where a cover should hang, but instead there is nothing but the sky.

Baskets of flowers are dangling from the wooden struts; Lilies, Primroses. Basic flowers, the flowers from home.

Everything is so simple, and so different from what I expected. I imagined bright colours, crowds of people we don't even know. Instead, I get more then what I could ever hope for.

"Everything is happening outside, the ceremony itself is during Sunset. Won't it be beautiful?" I familiar voice speaks. I slowly turn around, and I see Prim standing behind me taking in the scene laid before us.

"Prim, when did you get here?" I ask, wondering why Katniss's little sister was in the Capitol. I know, the wedding and all. But is it really safe?

"Cinna, Portia, Effie and Haymitch arranged for us all to come out." Prim says, smiling brighter then the sun.

"Us all?" I question.

At that moment, my father, brothers and Katniss's mother walk round the corner. I really owe those guys for this. Everyone runs over to where we are standing, and gives me their congratulations. I give everyone a hug in return, and smile. Having them here, makes this day just that little bit easier.

However, I only get to talk for about 5 minutes before I'm ushered away to get ready. My prep team, are overly excited about the wedding but I just let the constant babble wash over me. Occasionally nodding my head, just to make it appear as though I actually am listening.

After what seems like forever, Portia hands me my suit and tells me to get ready. When I emerge, dressed in deep blue slacks, a pearly white shirt and the matching suit jacket. She places a lily in my pocket and passes me a glass of water.

We still have about 15 minutes before I have to show my face at the altar, so we talk for a little while. I can tell that she is trying to distract me, but it just isn't working.

"Did you do it?" I ask, randomly. Looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"The rings?" She questions, meeting my gaze while giving me a tactful smile.

I nod for my answer, not really feeling like talking.

"Would you like to see it? Now Cinna has your ring, but I have hers. So, would you like to see it?" Portia says, observing my nervous shaking.

"You have it?" I remark standing up, wondering if she had done what I asked. But this is Portia, of course she has.

"It's right here" She announces , handing me the small silver band.

It is rather simple, with a plain silver band. It has a small diamond in the centre, with specks of green emerald surrounding it. Not gem stones themselves, more like shavings. It resembles glitter, as it highlights the glowing diamond without looking cheap nor tacky.

I look at it in different lights for a second, before I see it. Engraved on the inside of the ring is the word _'always'. _I asked for Portia to get that put on, just so Katniss would know I will never blame her for this. But also, as I reminder that I _will_ love her, always.

"Portia, it's perfect. Thank you so much." I gush, pulling her into a tight hug. I don't think many tributes or even victors are normally so attached to their Stylists. But both Katniss and I are, they have done so much for us. They are like are friends. No, our family.

"I'm glad you like it Peeta, but we really should get going now." She beams out at me.

Portia knows how much I love Katniss, I think everyone does. But her.  
Maybe she does know, I'm not too sure. But either way, when we get home, she will have Gale and I will be alone. Again.

I walk towards my living cross over, between heaven and hell. People I have never seen before are walking in, practically fighting each other for the better seats. I spot my Dad through the sea of people. He is sat, talking to my brothers running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Hey Dad, can I talk with you for a second?" I ask, when I reach him.

"Sure thing Son!" He smiles brightly, and just that little thing gave me the strength I need.

I pull him over to the side, away from the prying ears of the Capitol.

"I can't believe your mother is missing this!" He says, exaggerating his words by motioning towards his surroundings.

"I knew she wouldn't come." I say, looking down. Trying to focus, on anything but the fact my own mother doesn't want to know me.

"Well, she isn't feeling too well. And we needed someone to keep the Bakery running, while we were gone." My dad, always trying to make it sound better than it really is. We all do it, my Dad, my brothers, myself.

"No dad. Whenever it comes to me, she is always too busy or sick. Face it, you could close the Bakery for one day. It would be one day. " I spit out, aggravated at how little my mother cares.

"I'm sure she would want to come.." He tries, but trails off.

"No she wouldn't, because I'm here. And because it's about me." I say, motioning towards the make-shift altar.

"I don't know what to say Peeta.." He whispers, empathizing with the pain I have felt all my life.

"It's not your fault." I sigh, giving him a hug.

"You ready?" Portia whispers in my ear, when she finds me through the crowd.

I nod, and walk away from my father. I didn't notice before, but he is now in a suit of his own. As are my brothers. I walk forward to take my place, I see Katniss' mother sat on the front row. We smile at each other, and I see she is in a blue dress, similar to the one Katniss wore on Reaping day. I mentally cringe at the thought of reaping day, and try to focus on the one ahead of me.

All of a sudden, everyone is in their places. President Snow is stood beside me, with his usual stench of Blood and artificial roses suffocating those around him. It's as though he is a skunk; looking so innocent, but hold a traumatizing weapon.

Music starts to play, and I know this is it. The time has come for Katniss to be my 'bride'.

The first person to walk out, is a very cute looking Prim. Her hair is in her usual braids, and her face is makeup free. Cinna has managed to capture her personality, with the baby pink dress that fans out slightly from her hips. Her shoes are the same shade of pink, with a slight heal. High enough to show people she is mature, but not so high so take away her innocents.

She smiles brightly as she walks down the aisle, dropping rose petals in her path. She winks at me, and mouths _"You're going to love this." _

If this weren't happening in the Capitol, or being broadcasted across Panem; I might stick out my tongue, or mouth back something witty. But I'm on my best behaviour, as Effie calls it.

After too short of a time, Prim reaches me. Her smile somehow goes wider, as she steps back. She is in such a place, that she will be behind Katniss during the ceremony, but still in sight of the cameras.

Then, after a moment's pause; the large doors snap open, capturing everyone's attention. There stands Katniss with a very sober looking Haymitch linked through her arm. While in her other is a bouquet of lilies.

She looks radiant, her dress has reaches the floor and trails slightly behind her. It has long sleeves that are highlighted with pearls. The dress hugs her waist, showing her curves and is again accented with more pearls. They are everywhere, but somehow it works. Her hair is curled, and is pinned so it falls over her right shoulder, much like a waterfall.

Her shoes are also heeled, but she doesn't look out of proportion. She looks, well perfect. Haymitch is giving her away, as her father is dead. He is dressed in a similar suit my father is wearing, except Haymitch is wearing a pearly tie while my father's was black.

I meet Katniss's gaze, and the entire world melts away. It is as though time has frozen and there is only me and her. Seeing her this way, makes me forget everything. The games, the constant threat of death, nightmares. I feel as though, my life was meant to come to this. I have finally found the place I belong. Not the Capitol, but with her. Katniss Everdeen.

Time catches up with me, and within a blink of an eye, she is stood in front of me. Haymitch is behind me, mimicking Prim's position. I take hold of Katniss's hands, and stare into the silver pools that are filled with emotion.

The evening sun, highlights her features and make her dress change colour, as the sky battles between night and day. The President starts speaking, welcoming all of the guests. I don't really listen though, I just stare at the beauty before me.

"Time for the vows!" Snow states, motioning for me to speak first.

"Katniss, I have loved you for as long as I can remember.  
It's as though I didn't know who I was, until you stepped into my life. You kept me going, when I didn't see the point.  
Never did I think Reaping Day would offer up so many opportunities. When you volunteered for your sister, I knew I had to face the arena but I didn't expect to be reaped as well.  
From the first day I saw you, I wanted to be with you. Protect you. Love you. And now, I get go carry all of those things out.  
Katniss Everdeen; I promise to always love you, protect you and be with you. Never will I leave you, I will be by your side. Always.  
Until death parts us."

As I say the last line, I slide the ring onto her left hand. I can see the silent tears fall down her cheeks, as she beams up at me.

I swear with each day that has passed, Katniss stopped pretending a little more. I'm not sure how she feels about me, about Gale. But I don't really care anymore, it's my wedding day and I plan to enjoy it.

Snow nods at Katniss, to show that it is her turn to speak. She has never been good with words, so I'm not sure what she plans to say.

"Peeta, I spent the majority of my life hiding away from my prince.  
Then a few months ago, I found that he was more than I ever wanted in life.  
You have saved me from so much, and gave me hope when I needed it. You showed me so much, before I even knew you.  
I always though love ended in disaster, but I guess I was wrong. The good times, make up for the bad.  
During my childhood, I kept tabs on you but never understood why. Now I do. We were meant to be together.  
You, me. Always.  
Until Death parts us."

During her last line, she places the ring on my finger. I also have tears falling down my face, where did those words come from? Does she really feel this way? She hinted at the time when I threw her bread 5 years ago, so I know this wasn't written by anyone else.

My heart has swelled with her words, and It feels as though it could burst at any moment.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death parts you?" Snow asks, breaking the loving silence between me and my Bride.

"I do." I say, talking into her eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded Husband, until death parts you?" He asks again, but this time, directed at Katniss.

"I do." She says, never shifting her gaze from my own.

"Then, it is my pleasure to pronounce you Husband and Wife!" He cheers, while the crowd applauds.

"You may kiss the Bride" He adds onto the end, giving a sickly sweet smile.

My hands leave hers and land on her waist, while hers find their way to my neck. We share a first kiss as 'Husband and Wife' and it is filled with nothing but love - on my half anyway. I do need to talk to her about this, but I don't think now is the time nor the place.

We pull away from each other, with both of us smiling from ear to ear. Everyone is cheering, and clapping away at our happiness.

"If everyone, would like to make their way through to the gardens. The happy couple will be through shortly!" Announces a familiar voice, not Snow, not Haymitch but the new head game maker -Plutarch Heavensbee.

Everyone filters through, leaving me and Katniss alone for a little while.

"Um, Hi." I whisper, locking our fingers together again.

"Hi." She giggles, smiling warmly at me. My heart is on overdrive at the moment, and I figure now is as good a time as any to ask about her vowels.

"Where did all that come from?" I ask, motioning to where we were stood not too long ago.

"Um, here?" She says more like a question, while pointing to her heart.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you." I announce, gazing into her eyes for the millionth time today.

"Peeta..." She resigns, stroking my cheek.

"Katniss, it's fine. We will talk later, okay?" I plead, pulling her into another embrace.

"Yeah, talk later." She mutters, falling into my arms.

"Kids, here. Now." We hear Haymitch bark , from the other side of the setting.

"What did we do, this time?" She pouts, as we walk towards him.

"We?" I question, raising my eyebrow and jabbing her in the ribs.

"Shudd'up."

**A/N: right, that took FOREVER!  
But was really good fun to write, what do you think?  
If you guys liked it, I might do Katniss's POV, which will probably sum up what was in this chapter, then continue on a bit.. Not too sure what will happen with this, but I will mark it as complete for the time being!**

**I love you all soooo much, stay wonderful!  
~Amy xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello'Dair! :D**

**I know, that this took FOREVER!  
I have been rather busy lately. **

**I hope this makes up for it!**

**My beta-HungerGamesLoverr- Thank you for editing this as well as my other fanfics! :D It really is appreciated :D  
She is amazing, check her out :)**

* * *

_**PLEASE NOTE:  
I have changed the ending slightly, to the previous chapter.**_

* * *

***Katniss's POV***

"How am I meant to do it this, Cinna?" I ask, my hands shaking so much that my prep team gave up on doing my nails and left me in the faithful hands of Cinna.

"The same way you have done everything else: together." He tells me, as he pins the final curl into place.

"But what If I'm not good enough, what if I mess up or Snow doesn't believe me." I ramble off, bouncing my knee up and down as he moves to adjust my make up slightly.

"You'll be fine Katniss. Peeta will be with you every step of the way, same as always." He explains, trying to easy my nerves.

"But what if he's not?" I demand, hysteria creeping into my voice.

"We both know he will be, the only thing _you _have to do is walk down the aisle." He sooths gently taking my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I clock a glass of water to my left, and grab it with my free hand. I sip at the cool, refreshing liquid and it reminds me of just before the games.

_"I don't want to be a piece in their games."_

His voice echoes through me, causing me to shiver.

Because that's what I have done: ensured his entire life is on big game.

"What about the vows." I peep, shying away from my friend.

"Katniss, _everything_ will be fine."

"But, I don't know what I am going to say."

"It will come to you, don't worry."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will, trust me."

I give an exasperated sigh and allow me thoughts to go to a happier place. I close my eyes and recite the words to deep in the meadow in my head.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe, here it's warm

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe, here it's warm

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

I think of Prim, and how she would love to be here.  
I think of how I am hopefully protecting her.

I think of Peeta and how he protects me, despite me will to be independent.  
I think of how I am hurting him in the process, to keep those around me.

"Put your dress on, I have a surprise for you. Well, two actually. I have to leave, Haymitch will come and get you when its time, okay?" He asks, even though my eyes are closed.

All I can do is nod in process, as if I open my mouth I'm not too sure what will spill out.

"I'm still betting on you." He whispers as he opens the door.

I slip out of the silk pyjamas, and lift the freshly steamed dress our of the wardrobe. Even though I have seen it before, it takes my breath away. It's so elegant, but I don't feel out of place. I always feel beautiful when I am in his designs, it's like he knows me. Before he even officially met me, he knew my likes and dislikes. He has never let me down, ever.

I slip the garment over my head, and admire myself in the mirror. I attempt to get the zip up, but fail miserably.

"Need a hand?" asks a recognisable voice.

I catch her reflection in the mirror, and my mouth falls open.

"Prim?" I gasp, spinning round to get a good look at her.

Her hair is in her usual braids, and her face is makeup free. Whoever dressed her has managed to capture her girly personality, with the baby pink dress that fans out slightly from her hips. Her shoes are the same shade of pink, with a slight heal. High enough to show people she is mature, but not so high that it takes away her innocents.

"Need a hand?" She asks again, motioning to the dress that I am wearing.

"Yes please, little duck."

She walks over to me and zips up my gown, smoothing out the bottom.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So, how are you here?" I ask, turning round taking her hands in mine and walking to the chairs in the corner of the room.

"Well, I'm not too sure who actually organised it. But I know that it had something to do with: Haymitch, Portia, Cinna and Effie."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, Mum, Mr Mellark, Rye, Bannock and myself."

"All of you?"

"Not Mrs Mellark."

"I won't ask..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't."

"I'm so glad you're here Prim." I say, and pull her into a loose hug, so not to damage our clothing.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Katniss." She tells me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"So, where's Mum?"

"Only one of us was allowed in and I begged for it to be me, I'm sorry."

"Don't be little Duck."

"I have something for you." She tells me, opening up her hand. "Well, Cinna does. I was just told to give it to you."

I didn't even realise she had something in her grasp, but in the middle of her hand sits a silver band.

"It's Peeta's wedding ring."

I twist it round in my hand, and I see one word written on the inside of the ring.

_Always._

"Don't ask me about your obsession with the word, you're the one who mutters it to yourself." She says, smirking at my dumbfoundedness.

"Your too intuitive for you own good."

"What can I say?" She jokes, shrugging her shoulders.

We sit for a moment in content silence, listening to the distant orders given to Avox's.

"Prim, everything will be okay won't it?" I ask, my voice nothing above a whisper.

"Katniss, everything will be fine, you have got threw much worse than this. It's you wedding day, the least you can do is enjoy it."

"I suppose your right, little Duck."

"I normally am." She mutters, as she rises to collect my shoes for me.

I slip the shoes onto my feet and stand up. They're nothing special, a pearly white patent colour.

"You look beautiful, I wish I looked like you." Prim whispers, standing back and admiring me once more.

"Stop saying that Prim, look at you. You are the most gorgeous girl to ever walk the earth."

"Thank you, but you are so blind."

I just scoff, and roll my eyes.

"I love you, Katniss." She announces, wrapping her arms around me once more.

"I love you too, Prim." I say, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

There is a knock at the door, breaking our sisterly embrace apart.

"Come in, Haymitch." I shout, turning to face the door.

"Looking good, Sweetheart." He smiles, sounding surprisingly sober.

"You're not drunk." I state, my voice almost unrecognisable with shock.

"Haha, don't flatter yourself. There is plenty of time for that later."

"Charming." both Prim and I mutter at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys coming or not."

"Do I have a choice?" I mouth, as I amble towards him.

He doesn't reply, just glares at me. He links his arms through both mine and Prim's and walks us to my living hell. We wait behind some overly huge doors, and someone hands Prim a basket of roses petals. My insides churn at the smell of them, but I try to keep a smile on my face, even though I'm sure it looks more like a grimace.

Music starts to play and Prim takes her place in front of me, just in time for the doors to open.  
As soon as the music starts, Haymitch starts rambling in my ear.

"Be on the ball Katniss, everyone is watching you. Just, don't think because that's your problem, you over think things. Just, have fun tonight. Ignore the world, got it?" He mumbles, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply, pulling him into a quick hug.

Someone nods at Haymitch and we resume our precious position. We round the corner that Prim was walking down only seconds before.

We pause slightly, so that everyone can get a good look at the future Mrs Mellark. I smile politely at people I have never met before, and nod slightly at those I recognise. Only moments pass, but it feels like hours until my eyes land on Peeta.

He looks really handsome in his get up of: blue slacks, a blue suit jacket and a pearly white shirt. There is a lily in his pocket and he is smiling at me as I slowly edge towards him.

His eyes are shining so brightly and his smile is so infectious I find myself beaming back. The moment our eyes lock, time fades away. We couldn't of spent longer than a minute staring at each other, but it felt like hours, time just seemed to stand still.

Before I know it, I am standing right in front of Peeta. He takes both my hands in his, and gives both of them a reassuring squeeze. I am momentarily taken back to reaping day and how he squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me that everything would be okay. In the space of a second, I see every event I have ever endured with Peeta and how every time he has always been there to get me through it.

I'm in such a daze that I miss President Snow starting the ceremony. My mind begins to clear the second Peeta starts talking.

"Katniss, I have loved you for as long as I can remember.  
It's as though I didn't know who I was, until you stepped into my life. You kept me going, when I didn't see the point.  
Never did I think Reaping Day would offer up so many opportunities. When you volunteered for your sister, I knew I had to face the arena but I didn't expect to be reaped as well.  
From the first day I saw you, I wanted to be with you. Protect you. Love you. And now, I get go carry all of those things out.  
Katniss Everdeen; I promise to always love you, protect you and be with you. Never will I leave you, I will be by your side. Always.  
Until death parts us."

As he says the last line, he slides the ring onto my finger. I can feel tears fall down my freshly powdered face, but I can't bring myself to care.

It wasn't until now, that I knew what I would say.

"Peeta, I spent the majority of my life hiding away from my prince.  
Then a few months ago, I found that he was more than I ever wanted in life.  
You have saved me from so much, and gave me hope when I needed it. You showed me so much, before I even knew you.  
I always though love ended in disaster, but I guess I was wrong. The good times, make up for the bad.  
During my childhood, I kept tabs on you but never understood why. Now I do. We were meant to be together.  
You, me. Always.  
Until Death parts us."

I slide his ring onto his finger, as I finish my last line. His eyes are clouded and brimming with tears.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death parts you?" Snow asks, breaking the loving silence between me and my 'Husband.

"I do." He says, talking into my eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded Husband, until death parts you?" He asks again, but this time directed at me.

"I do." I says, never shifting my gaze from his.

"Then, it is my pleasure to pronounce you Husband and Wife!" He cheers, while the crowd applauds.

"You may kiss the Bride" He adds onto the end, giving a sickly sweet smile.

His hands leave mine and land on my waist, while mine find their way to his neck. We share our first kiss as 'Husband and Wife' and it is filled with an emotion I can't and don't dare to try and name.

We pull away from each other, with both of us smiling from ear to ear. Everyone is cheering, and clapping away at our happiness.

"If everyone, would like to make their way through to the gardens. The happy couple will be through shortly!" Announces a familiar voice, not Snow, not Haymitch but the new head game maker -Plutarch Heavensbee.

Everyone filters through, leaving me and Peeta alone for a little while.

"Um, Hi." he whisper, locking our fingers together again.

"Hi." I giggle, a sound I don't remember ever coming from my lips before.

"Where did all that come from?" He ask, motioning to where we were stood not too long ago, before we moved to allow the cameras and guests to make their way to the reception.

"I'm not too sure, I just kind of said it." I whisper, putting my forehead against his.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you." he announces, gazing into my eyes for the millionth time today.

"Peeta..." I resign, stroking his cheek.

"Katniss, it's fine. We will talk later, okay?" he pleads, pulling me into another embrace.

"Yeah, talk later." I mutter, falling into his arms.

"Kids, here. Now." We hear Haymitch bark , from the other side of the setting.

"What did we do, this time?" I pout, as we walk towards him.

"We?" he question, raising hid eyebrow and jabbing me in the ribs.

"Shudd'up." I moan, rolling my eyes.

Peeta just laughs in response and puts his arm round my shoulders as we take our last steps towards Haymitch.

"What can we do for you?" He asks, pulling me closer into his body.

"I just wanted to warn you, there are a lot of people out there. Just like I told Katniss before, don't worry about the public, just enjoy tonight." He says, is eyes showing something I have never seen before.

Happiness?  
Joy?  
Pride?

"You did great up there, congratulations." He says the last half, louder than the rest but with the same amount of sincerity behind it.

"Thanks." I mutter, melting into Peeta's body.

A moments silence passes before Plutarch's voice booms out again. "Now, you know him as the clumsy drunk. But, please welcome Haymitch Abernathy, a victor from District Twelve!"

"Well, that's my que."

And with that he's gone, disappearing in the frightening applause of the audience.

"Now, it's time for the couple you have all been waiting for..." Plutarch drags on, exciting the crowd even more.

"They treat it like a game show." I murmur, as Peeta moves his arm from my shoulder to my waist.

He doesn't reply, as there is nothing that can be said. Instead, he places a kiss to my temple.

"The newly-wedded Mr and Mrs Peeta Mellark!"

The crowd goes crazy, louder than I thought possible. Just before we enter what I'm sure will be an interesting evening, I reach up and kiss his cheek. I watch his smile, as we enter the overly excited room.

Things like:

"Congratulations,"  
"Good on you, Mate."  
and  
"Really? I just redid my make-up."

Are shouted especially loud, and can be heard over the ever rising babble. Peeta and I stand in the spotlight for about a minute before the chanting begins.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

We both laugh at the exuberant crowd, and oblige. It reaches the point, Haymitch comes up behind us and physically restrains us from the other.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The crowd continues, despite Haymitch's attempt to subdued them.

Sneakily, both Peeta and I shuffle backwards so that Haymitch is stood in the limelight, alone. We end up back in each other's arms, a kiss thrown in for the audiences pleasure.

"Please help yourself to the food, but in the mean time: I think we should let the Bride and Groom have their first dance before things get too hectic..." Plutarch booms out again, over rising the cheers from the crowd. "Because let's face it, with Haymitch and alcohol in the same room, anything could happen."

Silently, Peeta walks me into the circle the crowd have created.

"Performing a song from our ancestors, is our very own Emerald Snow."

Surprisingly, a song that I recognise starts playing and a small girl rises to the stage. She can't be older then 15, and starts to speak into the microphone as the extended introduction plays out.

"I would like to congratulate you both tonight, with a song that I think fits perfectly for how you feel about each other. This song is called Crazier, I hope you all like it."

_I'd never gone with the wind,  
Just let it flow.  
Let it take me where it wants to go.  
'Til you opened the door,  
I'd never seen it before.  
I was trying to fly,  
But I couldn't find wings.  
But you came along and you changed everything._

However much I hate to admit it, she has a wonderful voice. It sounds so pure and angelic.

_You lift my feet of the ground,  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier. _

I must have started singing along at some point, because Peeta leans down and whispers in my ear:

"I love it when you sing."

As the song develops, we both get used to the rhythm and the dancing becomes easier, allowing us both to enjoy ourselves.

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own,  
Every sky was your own shade of Blue.  
And I wanted to know how that would feel,  
And you made it so real.  
You showed me something that I couldn't see.  
You opened my eyes,  
And you made me believe. _

_You lift my feet of the ground,  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier. _

Completely on cue, Peeta spins me round. I smile to myself, allowing myself to feel happy. I continue to softly sing the lyrics, as we move freely round the 'Dance floor'. Effie only taught us a very simple dance, one in which you could easily perform on a dinner plate it requires such little movement, so we literally start making stuff up on the spot.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for.  
I don't want to hide anymore.  
Uh oh._

_You lift my feet of the ground,  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier,  
Crazier, crazier._

As the song comes to an end, we brush our lips together and applaud Emerald on her singing.

It's not long before glasses are chinking together, and the dance floor is crowded with more couples. The atmosphere gets lighter with every passing minute and I find myself enjoying my company even more.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Peeta asks, as another song finishes.

"That's right, bribe the Seam girl with food."

"Take that as a yes, then." He mumbles, taking my hand and escorting me to the table of food.

After spending weeks on victory tour, we have both sussed the best food to consume and stick to that table. I noticed that there is a new addition to what we both joked as 'our table' because it held all of our favourites.

As well as the usual; soups, stews and breads, there is a platter full of freshly baked cheese buns.

"Peeta, who told them that I like cheese buns?" I ask, as it was no secret that this was where we would congregate.

He just shrugs, but his eyes light up giving away his secret.

"You're too good for me." I whisper, as I wrap my arms round his waist.

He lowers the glass he had in his hands and holds me closer to his body.

"No, I'm not Katniss and you know it."

I look up and smile at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I clock Prim dancing with Bannock and I can't stifle my laugh.

"Something amusing?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

Without speaking, I turn his body so that he is facing the dance floor and it is only a second before he starts laughing with me.

"Where's Rye? He wouldn't normally miss something like that?" He wonders, eyeing the room.

I catch sight of him talking to Emerald in the corner and point him out to Peeta. I catch him rolling his eyes and it causes me to laugh again.

"I want to know what they are talking about." He whispers in my ear and I quickly catch onto what he means.

We silently move to the other side of the room until we are only steps away from them. We get near enough to them, just in time for Rye to say, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by you again?"

"Rye, I said no. Can't we just be friends?"

"That's fine, I just think you could use some vitamin Me."

"Rye." She warns, rolling her eyes.

"We better help her." I mutter, dreading but also excited for the next conversation.

"Agreed."

"Rye, there you are!" Peeta exclaims, walking up to his older brother.

"Hey Peet." He cringes, closing his eyes and pinching the bride of his nose.

"Katniss!" Emerald squeals when she sees me, quickly discarding both of the boys.

"Hey, thank you so much for the song. It really was beautiful." I gasp, latching on to Peeta's hand for dear life.

"I'm so glad you liked it!" she smiles, twisting one of her snow-white curls round her finger. Her green eyes jump put at me, and I let out a little gasp.

"I must be going, I think I'm needed on stage. Nice meeting you, all." She murmurs before taking off.

"Nice pick up line." Peeta jokes, before taking my hand and dragging me into the safety of the crowd.

I just shake my head, cross my arms.

"What?" He asks innocently, pulling on my arms.

"You're so, child like."

"You're just jealous."

"Totally." I joke, giving into his pleads and dropping my arms.

"Peeta, would you mind if I stole my daughter in-law of you for a dance?" Asks Peeta's father, who really is the spitting image of his son.

"But, fine." He relents, stepping away from me.

"Oh, and Rye is looking for you." Mr Mellark adds onto the end, giving him the 'know it all' look.

"Great." I hear Peeta mutter, as he merges into the crowd.

"May I have that dance, Katniss?" Mr Mellark asks, offering his hand to me.

"Yes, of course."

Just as I answer a new song begins to play, one in which I haven't heard before.

_Heart beats fast,  
Colours and promises,  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

We begin dancing in time to the music and the ability as to which he can dance surprises me.

"You are really good at this." I say, tilting my head to the side.

"The fact you are _so _surprised offends me." He jokes, smiling down at me warmly.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

While this song is playing out, I can't help but think of Peeta.

_Time stands still,  
Beauty in all she is.  
I will be brave,  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me.  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this._

As the song continues, I start looking for him in the crowd. I spot him after only a few seconds, dancing with my mother. They seem deep in conversation, so I decide to enjoy my time with my 'father-in-law.'

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Are you enjoying the Capitol?" I ask, admiring the suit he is wearing.

"It's different, but I'm not complaining." He grins, nodding towards the piles of food.

"I see." I smirk, and we finish the rest of the dance in silence.

_And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

When the song comes to an end, the only thing on my mind is Peeta. I can hear my heart beating in my ears, the blood rushing through my body.

_Peeta.  
Peeta.  
Peeta._

I politely excuse myself from Mr Mellark and go looking for Peeta.

It feels as though I'm in a fairytale: lost Princess, searching for her prince.

Is that who Peeta is, my Prince?

In a fairytale like manner, our eyes meet from across the room. We edge towards each other, completely ignoring attempted conversation from eager guests.

"He-" He starts when we meet, but I cut him off with my lips, again.

I feel him smile into our kiss and eventually pull away.

"Well, that was a nice way to tell me to shut up." He grins, pulling me close and kissing me again.

"Mmmm." I whisper, smiling up at him.

"Considering the Bride and Groom can't keep their hands off each other," Plutarch booms through the speakers once more, but is interrupted with a:

"Ooooooooooooh!" from the audience, causing both Peeta and I to snort with laughter.

"Anyway, congratulations you two. Enjoy the rest of you evening."

This just causes the crowd to laugh even more.

"I didn't mean it like that." He corrects, laughing slightly himself.

"Should we go and thank Snow?" I whisper in Peeta's ear.

"No, I think Effie has that sorted..." He whispers back, nodding his head to where Effie is babbling away to him.

He catches my eye and gives me a knowing, creepy grin.

I feel myself shudder, and cast my eyes to the ground.

"I think they just kicked us out of our own wedding." Peeta laughs, glancing around the room at all the 'knowing smiles'.

I notice my mother smiling at me, nodding her head.

"Yeah, that us. Dismissed."

"What do you want to do now?" He asks, making patterns on my hand.

"I don't know, but Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Your windshield wiping."

He bursts out laughing, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I fell like a little Kid when you do that."

"Sorry." He laughs, trying to gain composure.

"Do you even know where we are meant to be staying tonight?"

"Somewhere in Snows mansion, I think. Why?"

"Because there are too many people to fit in the training centre and I figured that we would be the ones getting moved."

"Well then, you would be correct. I did marry a smart cookie, didn't I?"

"I better get used to all the baking jokes, huh?"

"You guessed it."

"The things I do for you Mellark."

Even though truthfully, it's the other way round.

Peeta is the kind, sensitive one.  
I'm just the girl he happened to fall for.

The crowd start to absentmindedly push us towards the door.

"Yes, we are defiantly kicked out."

"You know where we're going?" I ask, suddenly eager to get out from Snows watchful eyes.

"Yes." He says and takes hold of my hand.

We escape the party, mouthing a 'thank-you' in the direction of the president. We reach our room pretty quickly, but it is on a secluded corridor.

"How come you knew where it was?" I ask, considering I have no idea of our whereabouts.

"I stayed here last night, I got bored and took a walk." He shrugs.

"You too?"

"Every night Katniss, every night."

"Same here."

Peeta opens the door and reveals a very modern looking apartment. It has a kitchen, an overly large bathroom, the biggest bedroom I have ever seen, a huge television and various love seats. Including our famous lipstick red one.

When I walk around, taking in the place I notice a box on the bed.

_Have fun.  
~PS~_

I open the box, despite my better knowledge and inside it is a very skimpy set of pyjamas.

The second my eyes land on it, I throw the box to the floor and dash to the bathroom. Locking the door, I collapse on the floor bursting into tears.

Just when I begin to relax, the position we are put in gets thrown in our faces.

_children._

Snow wants us to have a child, so the day it turns twelve her or she will be reaped and forced into an arena.  
Punishment, for all the trouble we have caused him.

"Katniss, please open the door." Peeta whispers from the other side of the wall.

"No." I sob, edging away from the door.

"Please, I just want to talk to you."

I wipe my tear stained face with the back of my hand, and push myself of the floor. Silently, I unlock the door but I don't actually open it.

Instead, Peeta opens the door millimetres at a time. I turn away from him before he even enters the room, but he just wraps his arms round me and kisses my cheek.

"You okay?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

I don't answer, instead just let out a sigh.

"Yeah, stupid question."

"It's not your fault." I resign, turning round.

I go to open my mouth to speak again, but I don't think it's safe here.

"Is it rigged in here?" I whisper in his ear.

"Probably." He answers honestly.

Brilliantly, he turns on all the taps with in the room and as long as we keep our voices down they shouldn't be able to catch what we're saying.

"You've done that before haven't you?" I ask, laughing at how quick he was to think of it.

"How else do you think Haymitch and I devised me teaming up with the Careers without anyone else knowing?"

"Touché."

"What's wrong Katniss? Did I do something to upset you?"

"What? No, you did nothing.  
"It's just, I can't have children Peeta. Not here, not now. Not ever.  
"And that's what he wants."

"Katniss, I feel the same. I wouldn't want to bring someone into this kind of world, not after what we have seen."

You would think that his words would calm me, or would ease the terror knowing I wasn't alone on this front.

"What else is on your mind?" He asks, sinking to the floor and pulling me onto his lap.

"I can't be who he wants me to be."

"How do you mean?"

"I can't be the mother he wants.  
"I can't be the petty little girl.  
"I can't watch children be killed.  
"I just can't."

"Katniss, we will get through this together, alright?"

I only nod, not really trusting my voice to speak.

"Do you know why the wedding ring is put on that certain finger?" He asks, when he notices how I am playing with it.

Again, I just shake my head.

"Because according to the Romans, it holds a vein that has a direct connection with the heart."

He must take my silence has self doubt, which it sort of is, as starts talking again. "Look, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your neighbour, your friend."

"What if I don't want you to be my friend?" I ask, and I feel him tense underneath me.

"If that's what you want." He cedes, obviously trying to hold it together.

"You didn't ask what I wanted." I state, cutting him off.

"Well, what do you want?" He asks, his voice hinting at hope, annoyance, envy?

I don't reply, I just tilt up my head and kiss him, again.

Peeta Mellark: My dandelion, My Prince, My Knight in Shining Armour.

**A/N: Guys, that literally took me 3 days.  
*wipes forehead***

**Feedback is always appreciated, and more requests are welcomed.**

**There is no wedding in the book, so I kind of make it my own a bit.  
I know that Katniss doesn't fall for Peeta or anything until Mockingjay, but shhhhh :x ;)**

**Can I just say, this is the longest chapter I have ever written.  
Over 5000 words, not including lyrics or Authors Notes. :D**

******Love you all,**

**Amy xxx**

**This has not been edited, but I am so brain dead, that I can't tell if this even makes sense or not.  
I will reread this in about an hour, and replace the chapter if I notice any mistakes.  
NOT EDITED, IN THE HANDS OF MY BETA. **


End file.
